Oh, Sam
by ritzy-kun
Summary: Frodo and Sam are walking around Rivendell. Frodo's not well, Sam knows how to make him better...Yaoi!


Two hobbits were walking around Rivendell, the Ring bearer, and his best friend.

Frodo Baggins, and Samwise Gamgee, like brothers, could never be separated. They did everything together. They ate with each other, took walks together, talked about the Shire, and even admitted their love for one another.

Yes, the two halflings were in love. There were other 'couples' like them in the fellowship. Aragorn and Legolas could be seen making out on the balcony to their room every night. Merry and Pippen, had drinking contests in the mead hall, and after they'd follow with; 'The best sex ever.' as quoted by Merry.

Frodo wasn't feeling well, he wobbled when he walked, and couldn't keep his balance. His eyes kept on threating to close on him and he'd fall if they did. Sam herd a moan behind him and turned about. Frodo was sitting on the ground, head in his hands, tears staning his cloak and tunic.

"Mr. Frodo, you okay?!" Sam asked, then ran over to his friend, hauling him up on one arm. "Are you okay?" He repeated scared.

A weak rasp came from the hobbit beside him. "No, Sam...I just need rest..." Frodo trailed off, head bowed, questing into slumber.

Sam hauled the sleeping hobbit into a unused room, directly across from where they were, getting Frodo to a bed, and laying him down. "I know just what you need, Mr. Frodo." Sam said, smiling. With that he started to remove his clothes.

Frodo drowsily awoke, feeling Sam's breath above him. Looking up, he saw Sam, naked and taking off his own clothing. "Sam..." He croaked, but it was to low, and Sam continued what he was doing. Sam, finshed, then started to kiss Frodo in everyplace he could think of, to set his friend's mind at ease.

Frodo gave a shiver when Sam's mouth went down, coming over his swelling groin, and taking Frodo in his mouth, gently suckling, and moving to stimulate the overbearing cock.

"Oh, Sam..." Frodo whispered, remembering their first moment...

Frodo's head became immersed in feelings. Feelings he'd never before felt, except for their first moment together. This was the second time they'd had sex, feeling shy towards one another after the first encounter. It was at Frodo's house, before they'd left The Shire. Sam was over for tea, and it turned into a bedroom thing, and before eather of them knew what hit them, Frodo was inside Sam, pumping him with his other hand, giving Sam everything a friend could give. Frodo had pleasured his best friend that day, and now, Sam was repaying the favor.

Sam was now up near Frodo's mouth, capturing it in a kiss, rubbing their erections together, making both hobbits moan, increasing the passion that drove the kiss.

Suddenly Sam pushed himself and Frodo over, so Frodo was on his stomache beneath him. Sam lowered himself on his friend as Frodo moaned with the soul intent of feeling Sam within him, to love him, and be loved.

"Oh, Sam..." Frodo said, a bit louder this time. Sam herd, and kissed Frodo on the head, slowly drowning in Frodo's sent and slipping into him. The bed sheets felt horribly unpleasant against Frodo's aching cock, so he put a pillow there to help, and thrust upwards in the process, making Sam go in and out, the two building up a rythmn.

Sam's moment came when he screamed Frodo's name. Frodo clenched the bed steets and readied for a double orgasm. The two came at once, Sam, inside Frodo, his mucles squeezing tight, and Frodo, on his pillow as it ran up his stomache. The two hobbits sighed as immense preasure was lifted from their bodies.

"I don't believe you're sick anymore, Mr. Frodo!" Sam cried, kissing Frodo's head.

Sam slid out, and hugged Frodo from behind, nuzzling his neck. Frodo simply sighed once more, happy.

Frodo clung to the bit of wakefulness he had, to see his lover slip off to dreamland, and say one last thing, before he too, took to sleep's soft wings. "Oh, Sam...I love you...."

The next day, sunlight filtered through the single window in the room, illuminating the guests the hobbits had. Legolas, & Aragorn, Pippen, & Merry, were outside in the doorway, looking in on the sleeping hobbits, having the sense to take pictures to show them when they woke up. Ah, blackmale...what great fun...


End file.
